Dominio
by Ludmila V
Summary: Es dominar o dejarse ganar. Cualquier cosa con tal de cobrar venganza. **Regalo para Ita** Ramsay/Sansa
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Pequeño regalo para Ita en su día del nombre. Sé que te traigo tarde tu regalo, y que no es lo mejor que escribí, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. __ Ojala te guste, espero tu comentario._

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin. Las pinceladas son de la serie de HBO y D&amp;D****

Dominio

Sansa observó al joven que se sentaba a su lado. Su sonrisa era desquiciada, salvaje. Veía en esos ojos de escarcha la maldad que escondía, el incognito de lo que a partir de ahora sería su vida. Lo notaba, en cada falsa palabra de cortesía y cariño. ¿Cómo podría amarla aquel hombre? No quería saberlo, tampoco importaba. Su plan era uno, y si para hacerlo realidad tenía que sacrificarse a sí misma, lo haría. Su doncellez era el último problema por el cual preocuparse.

El padre del recién casado alzo la voz. Ya era hora de consumar el matrimonio. De repente, el temor la invadió. "Pero soy una loba, y las lobas no tienen miedo. Soy fuerte" pensó, esbozando un intento de sonrisa. Aquel hombre, el mismo que asesino a su hermano, la tomo de la mano. El mero roce de su mano le provocaba repulsión. Pero no era tan estúpida cómo para demostrarlo. Expresar sus verdaderas emociones daría al traste con los planes de Meñique. Así que se dejo hacer, soportando los toqueteos vulgares de los desconocidos, que exaltados, rasgaban su vestido. Retazos de su vestuario iban quedando en el camino, pistas de quien era.

Y desnuda como el día de su nombre, llego a la puerta de la habitación matrimonial. Los presentes se alejaron, murmurando promesas de borrachos. A ella le tocaba la peor parte del otro lado. De nuevo sintió temor.

Dentro de la habitación, su reciente esposo la esperaba. Jugueteaba con un cuchillo entre las manos e inmediatamente sonrió al verla.

Ella trataría de hacer lo enseñado. Debía dominarlo, debía hacerlo.

Lo que en ese momento desconocía, es que Ramsay la dominaría a ella y convertiría sus días en un infierno dónde sólo el más fuerte lograría sobrevivir.

* * *

N/A II: ¿Merece una segunda parte? ¿Tal vez algo de sadomaso?


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Intento de escena hard. Por ahí ni llego a eso, pero he aquí algo. Hay alguna que otra faltota de ortografía… pero ya ves, perdí un poco mi esencia. Eso me pasa por estar lejos del vicio xD.

** Dedicado a Basileya. A pedido tuyo, continuo este fic. Ojala te guste. Y no temas en aconsejarme. Toda crítica será bienvenida. **

* * *

El corte de la flor

Tenía tanto miedo, que lo único que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos. Tal vez, de esa manera, la situación doliera menos. Pero sentía sus manos husmeando en ella, toqueteándola como quien analiza un juguete nuevo. Exploraban en sus senos, pellizcándola con saña, fuerza. Dejo escapar un gritito de dolor, cosa que no gusto a su esposo.

"¿Te duele?" pregunto, en una voz dulce. Ella hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. No conocía de nada a ese hombre, y tampoco podía arriesgarse a defraudarlo.

"Bien", prosiguió él, como si nada. "Ya que no eres virgen, supongo que no te dolerá tanto". Y dicho esto, la empujo de bruces en la cama.

-.-

Sansa quería llorar, quería gritar. La palpaba de arriba abajo, brutalmente, mancillando cada pequeño rincón de ella. Mordía sus pechos, tan fuerte que dolía. Dolía demasiado. Cuando creyó que lo peor ya había pasado, él la abrió de piernas de un manotazo y la miro fijamente. Notaba la mezcla de locura y lujuria que corroían en esos ojos claros. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, no era ninguna estúpida. Cosas como esas sucedían en la noche de bodas, donde el marido actuaba con dulzura la primera vez en que la convertiría en mujer. Pero el caso de Ramsay fue diferente. La cogió con fuerza de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo mientras entraba en ella.

No pudo evitarlo, sentirlo dentro fue demasiado. Un alarido de dolor escapo de sus labios. Su marido jadeaba encima de ella, acelerando las estocadas, mas fuerte, más rápido, más doloroso. Pero no derramaría ni una lagrima. Ni una sola. Él no las merecía.

-.-

Observó las sabanas manchadas, impertérrita. Ramsay Bolton yacía en la cama, sumido en un profundo sueño. Se imagino lo hermoso que sería clavarle una estocada en la espalda pálida, tan profundo cómo él penetró en ella, escuchando sus gritos de dolor, sus estertores. Soñar no costaba nada, y sintió unas grandes ganas de reír.

Quizás, después de todo, finalmente se estaba volviendo loca.


End file.
